


Late Night Caller

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night Chris steps out of the shower to answer an unexpected phone call from Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Caller

It takes Chris a while to hear the sound of his phone ringing over the stream of water over his head, so he’s sure that it’s been ringing for quite some time when he finally steps out of the shower and holds a towel around his hips before answering.

“Darren! What gives me the honour at such a late hour?”

“I want to suck you.”

Chris almost drops the towel. Oh. It’s one of  _those_ calls. Well, given the time of night he should’ve figured that out as soon as he saw Darren’s name on the screen. It’s been a while since they did this and if Chris is honest with himself, he’s missed it. Being good friends with Darren is great, but fucking him without abandon on every available surface in both of their apartments is even better. He takes a moment to compose himself, which isn’t easy while listening to Darren’s heavy breathing through the phone.

“Are you drunk this time too?” Chris asks, attempting to make a joke but it mostly sounds strained.

“No… no, not at all. I’m in a cab, headed your way and I just need you, fuck, Chris…”

“Wait, Darren, you’re in a cab? And you just said you wanted to…” Chris takes a shaky breath and tries to calm himself. “… wanted to suck me? You – “

“I told the driver I’d tip him a hundred bucks if he shut his ears off,” Darren says and Chris can hear that he’s grinning. “I’ll be there in five, please say it’s okay because if it’s not I’m pretty sure I’m going to go crazy – “

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Chris breathes, heat pooling in his groin from the desperation in Darren’s voice. “I just got out of the shower,” he says, palming gently over his hardening cock through the towel. Darren lets out a small groan at the other end.

“So you’re all wet and… naked?” he breathes down the line and when Chris makes an affirmative humming sound he groans again, a little louder this time. “Fuck, talk to me Chris.”

Chris quickly undoes the towel and drops it, wrapping his hand around his cock which is still wet from the shower. He strokes it slowly, letting small high-pitched moans that he knows drive Darren crazy escape his lips.

“I want your mouth around my cock,” he says, twisting his hand right under the head of his cock and relishing in the moans both from himself and from Darren. “I’m touching myself now, thinking about your fucking amazing mouth, the wet heat of it and god, Darren, your _tounge_ – ”

“ _Chris_ ,” Darren whines, sounding almost like he’s in pain, and Chris knows he’s pressing the heel of his hand to his aching crotch, trying to relieve some of the agony.

“I love it when you finger me while you suck me,” Chris breathes, moving his hand from his cock to his ass. “I love the feeling of your fingers inside me, fucking me slowly until I’m a begging mess, oh,  _oh fuck_ ,” he moans as he circles his rim with his fingers, pushing gently, imagining Darren’s fingers there instead, working him open. “Please, Darren, hurry.”

“I’ll be there in two minutes,” Darren growls, his voice husky with arousal. “Fuck, please don’t stop talking.”

“I want you to fuck me against the wall,” Chris says, whimpering as he moves his hand back to his cock and speeds up the strokes. “I want you to lift me up and hold me there, then let me sink down on your cock, I want you to watch my face while I take all of you, I want you to see how much I love it when you fill me up and fuck me, fuck me until I scream – “

“I’m here,” Darren suddenly says and Chris can hear the slamming of a car door in the background before Darren ends the call without another word. Chris knows it won’t be long before he’s at the door and anticipation is coursing through his veins as he picks up the towel and wraps it around his hips again, his erection obvious through the fabric. It doesn’t even take thirty seconds before his doorbell rings, and he takes two deep breaths and sweeps his hair back from his face before opening the door.

“Hi,” he says, barely a whisper.

“Hi,” Darren breathes back, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. He honestly looks wrecked already and Chris has to bite his lip to keep from whimpering at the sight of him. His eyes are dark, his curls are wild, his spit-slick lips are red and parted and – Chris can’t not look – the outline of his cock is fully visible through his jeans. For a while they just stand there, breathing, their hungry gazes locked together. Then, slowly as if in a trance, Chris drops the towel and takes the last step forward, grabbing Darren by the shoulders and leaning in.

“Fuck me,” he whispers hotly against his lips.

Darren groans, lifts his hands to cup Chris’ face and greedily takes his mouth. He kisses him like he’s starving, like he’ll die if he doesn’t and Chris gives back as good as he gets, his hands fisting Darren’s curls. He pulls at them gently, the way he knows Darren likes it and Darren moans into his mouth.

“Take off your clothes,” Chris breathes, moving to kiss and lick at Darren’s neck. He can hear Darren’s rough breathing in his ear and feels the movement of his hands and arms as he quickly frees himself from his pants and  _oh_ , he’s going commando and _fuck_ if that doesn’t make Chris even harder. He pulls back and pulls Darren’s shirt over his head, tracing his tanned six-pack with long, pale fingers. Darren shudders and Chris can both see and feel the muscles in his stomach clenching, a clear sign that he’s turned on almost beyond sanity. When Chris lets his hand drift lower and finally wraps his hand around Darren’s hot and heavy cock, Darren closes his eyes and whimpers.

“I want you to suck me, just like you said,” Chris whispers in his ear as he slowly strokes Darren’s cock. “I want to be in your mouth, and I want you to work me open while you do it. Use all your tricks, bring me right to the edge but don’t let me come. God, Darren, make me beg.”

“Chris, fuck, you’re killing me,” Darren moans, shaking as Chris thumbs over the head of his cock. “I’m going to fuck you so hard…” he continues as he sinks to his knees, the sentence disappearing has he sinks his mouth down over Chris’ cock, his hand fumbling with the pile of clothes on the floor for lube. Chris moans at the hot, wet sensation around his cock and lifts one of his hands to Darren’s head, gently running his fingers through his curls.

“Just like that, oh, _oh yes_ ,” he moans when Darren starts to work his cock, moving up and down and swirling his tongue in all the right places. Suddenly his fingers are at Chris’ entrance, slick with lube and moving in teasing circles around the rim. Chris whimpers and pushes back just a tiny bit, wanting nothing more than Darren inside him.

“Darren – “ he mumbles but doesn’t get further than that before Darren’s fingers are in him, two right away because he knows Chris can take it, and that he loves the slight burn of the stretch. Darren wastes no time as he works his fingers in Chris’ ass, scissoring them gently and pushing in, out, purposely avoiding Chris prostate in a way that drives him absolutely crazy. He’s whimpering as Darren works him over, his hips moving helplessly from mouth to fingers and back again in smooth, rolling motions in time with his high-pitched moans. A third finger is added and Chris relishes in the stretch, the feeling of being full and how good Darren feels in his ass and around his cock.

Suddenly Darren’s mouth pulls off him but Chris doesn’t even have time to whine in protest before he feels Darren’s fingers on his prostate, gently moving over it with a touch that becomes firmer with every breath they take together. Darren knows exactly what makes Chris writhe and beg and right now he’s far from coherent, moaning and keening and bucking his hips, trying to get into the sweet and wet warmth of Darren’s mouth again. Darren moves away though, intently massaging his prostate and Chris sobs with pleasure, his cock leaking pre-come and twitching helplessly right in front of Darren’s face.

“Darren… please,” he moans, going slightly crazy from the teasing sensations, both hands fisted tightly in Darren’s hair. “Please, fuck me _now_ , god…”

“Not yet,” Darren breathes against his cock, sticking his tongue out to lick gently at the head. Soft, wet touches that make Chris buck his hips a little harder, incoherent words and whimpers spilling from his lips.

“Dar – Darren,  _oh fuck me,_  I can’t… can’t take it anymore, I need you inside me, god  _please_  – “

“So bossy,” Darren says with a smirk and presses a quick kiss to the head of Chris’ cock before standing up. He swiftly crowds Chris up against the wall, his eyes dark and his strong hands reaching around to firmly grab Chris’ round ass.

“I love it when you beg for it,” he breathes right in Chris’ ear and Chris shudders in pleasure, his hips still moving slightly, searching for touch, friction, anything. “You’re so fucking needy, so hot, Chris. I can’t wait to be inside you,” Darren continues, pulling Chris’ ass cheeks apart and exposing his lubed-up entrance. Chris shudders as the cool air plays over his stretched rim and then moans as Darren licks and nibbles at that spot under his ear.

“Then fucking be inside me,” Chris whines, holding Darren’s hips tightly. “I need you to fill me up and fuck me, I want to ride your cock until I can’t do anything but come. Please get in me, oh god…”

He doesn’t have time to say anything else before Darren lifts him up and holds him against the wall, his breathing rough and the wet head of his cock pushing lightly at Chris’ hole.

“God I love your filthy mouth,” Darren moans against his neck and Chris holds onto him tightly as he starts to sink down, feeling his face shift in pleasure as Darren’s cock fills him up. Darren is big, really big, and Chris doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the amazing feeling when he finally bottoms out. They stay still for a while, just breathing, Darren against Chris’ neck and Chris against Darren’s hair. Then Chris can’t help himself any longer, he _has_  to move, so he starts rocking his hips and within seconds Darren has a firm grip on his legs and his fucking him with hard, fast, amazing rolls of his hips.

“So tight, god how are you still so fucking _tight,_ ” Darren groans as he snaps his hips in just the right angle to hit Chris’ prostate. Chris cries out in pleasure and holds on to Darren’s bicep for dear life, marveling at the hard muscles moving under the olive skin. The smell of Darren and sex is all around him and he can’t stop moving his hips, has to work them harder, faster, can’t stop moaning in Darren’s ear.

“I love when you fuck me,” he mumbles in between moans, his nails digging into Darren’s skin as the head of Darren’s cock grazes his prostate again, and again, and again. “I love when you just take me, hard and fast, just like –  _oh_ , oh just like that, fuck, right – _right there_!” he sobs as Darren shifts and finds the perfect angle. Chris can feel his control slipping away from him as he sinks further into pleasure, bouncing on Darren’s cock and licking at his neck.

“It… you feel so good, Chris,” Darren groans as he rolls his hips faster, more desperately, causing another string of wanton moans to escape Chris’ lips. “And the sounds you make, fuck they drive me crazy,” he growls and grips Chris’ ass tighter, holding him up against the wall and working his hips, taking, taking, taking everything Chris has to give.

“D-don’t –  _yesyesyes_  – don’t stop, I’m close, oh god don’t stop fucking me,” Chris sobs, his aching cock rubbing against Darren’s body and smearing pre-come all over them both. Sometimes it’s just the lightest of touches, teasing even, but it’s enough to make him feel the heat coil up inside him and know that it won’t be long now.

“Never,” Darren breathes and reaches up to claim Chris’ mouth, greedily sucking the desperate sounds off his tongue. Chris is whimpering deep in his throat and he can’t keep the rolling of his hips smooth anymore, he’s too close. Darren’s cock in his ass, hitting his prostate, Darren’s body against his, giving friction to his leaking cock… it’s too good, it’s too much and he can’t, he’s too close, he can’t –

“You’re so fucking sexy, you’re going to make me come so hard,” Darren growls in his ear and Chris’ wave crests, his back arches off the wall and he’s coming, coming with high-pitched helpless cries and his cock throbbing violently between their bodies. Darren curses breathily as Chris’ ass spasms around him and Chris knows he’s close too, even if he can’t think about anything but riding out the waves of his orgasm right now.

“Come for me,” he manages to get out, his voice broken and breathy and hoarse. “Come inside me, do it, fucking come – “

“ _Chris!_ ” Darren shouts as his release hits him, his cock pulsing inside Chris and his eyes closed, mouth open, face a mask of pleasure as he rides it out and breathes hotly against Chris’ neck. Chris is still twitching with aftershocks but he holds onto Darren’s shaking frame and presses warm open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder until his hips slow down and his breathing becomes slower and more even. Chris wipes the sweat off Darren’s forehead and kisses it tenderly, then the bridge of his nose, his right cheek, left cheek and finally his lips, tasting the salty sweat.

“You still with me?” he asks with a smile when Darren still hasn’t opened his eyes.

“Mmmm,” Darren answers, blindly searching his mouth again. “Lips. Kiss. Nice.”

Chris chuckles and obliges, their kissing staying slow and sweet as Darren puts Chris down, their arms wrapping tightly around each others’ sweaty and spent bodies.

“That was amazing,” Darren mumbles so quietly that Chris isn’t sure if he realized he said it aloud, but he smiles softly and hums affirmatively anyway. They’re both sticky with various bodily fluids and within a few minutes they’ll start to get cold, but right now, right in this moment, everything is perfect.


End file.
